Sanctuary: Queen of the heartless
by Animediva943
Summary: Kairi unknowingly drinks a potion designed to make anyone who drinks it mad with power. Sora,Riku,Roxas,Namine and Axel must find the antidote before the damage done to destiny islands is irreversible. Sora and Kairi, Implied Akuroku.
1. Darkness in Kairi's heart?

Hello there everyone it's me animediva943 posting yet another new story. I know that usually try to stay away from this fandom because of the fanfics and insane fan girls but I've decided to face my fears and post this story after having it in one of my books for 3 years. So without further ado, here is Sanctuary.

I don't own, Disney, Square Enix, Kingdom hearts or any of its characters. I may be broke but I don't make any money off of writing this story.

Warning: OOC Kairi.

**Summary: Kairi unknowingly drinks a potion designed to make anyone who drinks it mad with power. Sora,Riku,Roxas,Namine and Axel must find the antidote before the damage done to destiny islands is irreversible. Sora and Kairi, Riku and Namine Implied Akuroku.**

Sanctuary

Chapter 1: Darkness in Kairi's Heart?

Sora and Riku Defeated Xemnas, organization XIII's superior. Since then so many things have changed for them and for their friends. To begin with, of all of the Nobodies that they met, some of them got hearts and became human again. Roxas, Axel, And Namine were the lucky ones who ended up getting their hearts back. In addition, Roxas and Axel were the only two members of Organization XIII to get their hearts; mostly because they earned them. All of the other's were doomed to remain into the darkness for what seemed like an eternity. However, before those three got their hearts back, some very serious events happened right after Sora, Riku and Kairi read the letter from King Mickey. Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy remembered the whole ordeal like it was yesterday.

Another interesting fact was that they were on their way to radiant garden to find Merlin for an antidote for something.

_**

* * *

Flashback-1 week ago**_

"_**Sora, Riku!" Kairi called from across destiny islands. She was in sheer joy to see that her best friends have finally returned after a long and hard fight with Xemnas. She was holding an envelope and then showed it to the two boys.**_

"_**I found this letter." She said. Then they all looked at the note together.**_

"_**From the king?" Sora asked as they read it. What they read was very surprising but at the same time a very pleasant turns of events.**_

_Today is the anniversary of my coronation and I would like all of you attend the coronation day party here in Disney castle. I'll see you real soon. _

_King mickey._

_p.s you may see some old friends you thought were long gone. The party starts at 8:00. _

"_**A coronation day Party, Huh?" Sora said. He thought that it would be a nice change from fighting villains like Xeanort and Organization XII. Finally the trio would have some time to relax and see their old friends again. It had after all been some time since they last saw Donald and goofy. They all got some of their best clothes and were preparing to go to one of the few parties that they had ever been invited to. But one mystery remained. What did King Mickey mean when he said they would see some old friends that they thought were long gone? They would find out soon enough.**_

_**LATER THAT NIGHT…**_

_**The trio went to Disney castle and was reunited with quite a few old friends. From Donald and goofy to samba to Muushu, Everyone that Sora met on his adventures was at the king's coronation day party. The biggest surprise came when they saw that Roxas, Namine and Axel were at the party. **_

"_**What? Axel, Namine, how did you…when did you…?" Sora was pretty much speechless seeing the Axel, Namine and Roxas in the flesh. It looked like now he knew what the king meant. Riku and Kairi were also shocked to see that some of the nobodies now existed. It wasn't long before king Mickey came and explained everything to them.**_

"_**I know that some of you are very surprised to see them now but let me tell you about everything that happened. After Xemnas faded into the darkness, there was a disturbance in the balance between the light and the darkness. Just before the door to kingdom hearts closed, three hearts managed to get past it. Those three hearts managed to find Axel, Roxas and Namine. That is how they became human." King Mickey explained. **_

_**They seemed to understand what was going on now. They all talked to Axel and sora and Kairi's respective Nobodies. **_

_**After a significant amount of time, Sora,Roxas,Axel, Donald and goofy seemed to all be a lot closer to each other. Kairi and Namine became close as well and the most surprising connection of all was the connection between Namine and Riku. Everyone was very stunned to see it, especially Sora and Roxas. For the remainder of the celebration Riku was taunted by Donald and Goofy about possibly liking Namine, Riku of course tried to ignore them but they just teased more about his supposed crush.**_

"_**Come on Riku," Donald said. You know you like her." Donald was gently nudging at the silver haired boy's shoulders. Riku then walked away and went to see how the others were doing. **_

_**Meanwhile, at a nearby punchbowl, Kairi was getting punch from an ominous looking figure at the table. He appeared to be a normal looking teenager like them. But there was something about his lack of interaction with the other guests that stood out, and not in a normal way. She drank some of the punch and then poured herself some more. Then she went back to the party but something didn't seem right. Suddenly the red haired girl felt strange.**_

"_**Ugh, my head." She complained. "It hurts so much." Then she started to feel dizzy as well. Then it looked like drinking that punch may have made her ill. **_

"_**Kairi, what's wrong?" Riku asked looking concerned. **_

"_**I don't know, I drank some punch but then I started to get these strange headaches and I'm dizzy." Kairi said. **_

"_**I guess we should take you home then." RIku said. Then he took his friend in his arms and went to find Sora. He found Sora getting ready to leave the party. How convenient.**_

"_**Huh, Riku?" Sora said."What's going on." He then saw an ailing Kairi. He knew what had to be done. **_

"_**Let's go home then."Sora said. Then as they headed home they nothing that something wasn't right with Kairi and it wasn't just that she was sick. She pulled away from Riku and then out of nowhere, everything at the party fell apart slowly but surely. Plates, forks and glass were flying all over the castle. The guests were forced to flee due to the invasion of what appeared to be hundreds of heartless and nobodies.**_

"_**Looks like my pets want to play." Kairi said unexpectedly. **_

"_**Pets? Kairi what are you-" before sora could finish his thought he finally realized what happened to Kairi. Not only did she get sick. But it looked like she did have darkness in her heart after all. Perhaps it was dormant until now.**_

_**Then they took a look at Kairi who didn't appear so sick this time. Then a helicopter forcefully pulls the roof off of the castle then a beam falls to the ground and stole the gravity right from King Mickey's feet.**_

_**When Donald and Goofy tried to help him, they were pulled from the ground as well and then led into the Chopper. Then Kairi Jumped into the beam and went on the helicopter. Leaving Sora and the other's alone to deal with the heartless.**_

_**They fought and fought and the heartless were taken down dozen by dozen. When it was all over, there were no more heartless and the nobodies, being cowards were forced to retreat. Exhausted from the fight. They all had to wonder one thing. What happened to Kairi? **_

_**BACK AT DESTINY Islands**_

"_**I don't understand." Sora ranted. "I never thought that Kairi would end up betraying us. Something isn't right."**_

"_**Kairi didn't betray you." Axel confirmed. Sora was a bit confused at first.**_

"_**I think I know Kairi when I see her." He remarked. Then he let Axel explain his theory on Kairi's sudden mood swing.**_

"_**That punch that that guy was serving was spiked with something." He began to explain then he showed the others a beaker filled with some pink powder.**_

"_**It's a heart stealing potion. One sip and you turn into a heartless. The creator of this potion is called Natalus. Got it memorized?"  
**_

"_**Well, How are we supposed to find this Natalus." Roxas asked.**_

"_**The first thing you should worry about is finding an antidote for your friend." Axel suggested. **_

_**Sora then knew who to go to for an antidote.**_

"_**Then we should go find Merlin." He added. **_

_**end flashback.**_

* * *

Now sora and his friend were on they're way to radiant garden. Hopefully they could find an antidote and help Kairi before it was too late.

_**a/n: and there was the first chapter, It took me a long time to edit this so I hope you guys enjoy it. I should have the next chapter up on Friday so tell me what you guys thought and I'll see you Friday.**_


	2. The heartless queen awakenssort of

Here is chapter 2 of Sanctuary queen of the heartless. I know that I haven't gotten any reviews since posting it but an alert is better than nothing right. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Warning: spoilers. DON'T LIKE SPOILERS THEN DON'T COMPLAIN IF YOU STAY HERE!

Very important: (spoiler) in kingdom hearts II, hollow bastion gets changed to radiant garden, so I will be referring to Hollow bastion as it's true name a lot.

I don't own Kingdom hearts.

* * *

Chapter 2

The heartless queen awakens.

While on their way to Radiant garden, Axel was telling the group everything they needed to know about the heart stealing potion. He mentioned before that it came in a powder form and was possibly slipped in one of the cups. Whether or not that cup was meant for Kairi was still a mystery to him and everyone else. But there was something that he mentioned that really worried Sora, Riku and Namine.

"There was something else in that heart stealing potion that made your friend act the way she did. And it wasn't the bad punch. It was the heartless queen."

"Heartless queen?" Sora clarified. He though the heartless were working for someone but he never knew who they were really under. After all, heartless could easily be controlled by anyone in the darkness. He had no idea that they're real master was their queen. In fact, none of them knew there was a heartless queen.

"That's right, the heartless it Memorized. The heartless of all heartless; The most dangerous of all the villains that you came across. Our superior and Xeanort have nothing on her. From what the king told me he sealed her away from the world. But apparently Nautilus found her decided to put her into a host body. I don't know who he really meant it for but I doubt it was for her. If we don't get an antidote soon, her majesty will take over Kairi's body."

* * *

When they finally reached radiant garden, things were not as they left it. All of the buildings were cracked and rusty; the ground had huge holes and cracks. And it there were buildings floating in the sea of water that was once the river of Radiant garden. The town they left behind days ago was now a post-apocalyptic shell of its former self. At this rate, it was almost impossible to even identify any houses, including Merlin's. but they knew that they had to be close. Leon and Yuffie were standing by a pile of junk and what appeared to be a shallow grave.

"Leon, Yuffie, what's wrong?" Sora asked. He saw that some of his old friends were in a fit of grief from what happened. Judging from the shallow grave they could guess that someone died. When the five of them saw the tombstone on the pile of dirt lying next to the junk that was once Merlin's house, they knew exactly what happened with that.

No, it was impossible. There was no way that Merlin could really be dead. But then again if the heartless queen was as strong as axel said. Then they did have something to worry about.

"We did the best that we could." Leon explained. He was void of emotion on the outside but completely broken up on the inside. After all, they he was by merlin's side for a long time. It's only natural to show emotion about his death. But he was so emotional about it that he couldn't even show his feelings.

"There were so many heartless, so many nobodies and there was girl with them. I believe it was your friend Kairi. But something about her was different. She was much colder and angrier. She also didn't react when we mentioned you. I thought she was pure of heart. But it seems like what ever darkness was in her was there undetected until now. The heartless bended to her every whim; Almost as if she was their queen." he explained. "There were thousands, no tens of thousands of heartless and they were much stronger than we were used to. Kairi used her new dark powers to eliminate anyone in her way. We were lucky but as you can see…Merlin wasn't…"

Now they knew that Axel was right. It looked like things were going to be a lot harder for them than they anticipated. Sure they fought heartless before and Sora once defeated a thousand of them on his own. But how can all five of them get Kairi back to normal, rescue king Mickey, Donald and Goofy and defeat Nautilus and the Heartless queen? It would take a miracle do one of those things and most likely a bigger miracle to accomplish all of those Missions. It looked like they needed some more help than they already had but just how were they going to get it. More importantly who knew enough about heartless to help them defeat the queen?

"I think I know who to find to help us but…you guys might not like my suggestion." Axel said.

"It's not like we have anyone else to turn to at this point." Riku concluded. "Merlin's gone and so is King Mickey we're not sure if Yen Sid is still alive."

Soon Sora caught on to who he thought Axel was going to ask for help. It didn't surprise him. In fact, he was thinking the exact same thing.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the red head asked him.

"If you mean finding Maleficent then yeah, I am." He answered.

"What?!" Roxas said. "Maleficent? Are you guys serious?" being that he was once Sora's nobody, he saw everything that the evil sorceress did and how much trouble Sora and his friends went through fighting her. He couldn't' believe that they were going to really ask someone as evil as her for help.

"Sora," Yuffie interrupted. "Are you sure you're feeling Okay, I think you may have hit your head when landing here." Yuffie then put her hand on the spiky haired boy's forehead. She thought that maybe Sora wasn't feeling well saying something like that. She too knows who evil and untrustworthy maleficent was. And there was another problem. None of them had seen or heard from her since they were in the world that never was. So they don't know if she and Pete survived fighting all of those heartless and nobodies. If maleficent was alive then finding her would be a long shot.

* * *

They decided to stay in Radiant garden to see how much more damage that Kairi did as the heartless queen. But all five of them being together would result in the Heartless taking them out one by one.

"We should split up and see if they're still around." Riku suggested. "I'll go this way." He said then he walked eastward to find Yen Sid, if he was still alive.

"I'm going to see if Cloud knows anything." Sora announced.

"Well you're not going alone." Axel said. "Somebody's gotta look out for you in this wrecked town."

"I guess we should find out what the other residents know." Namine said to Roxas.

Then they all went their separate ways to find anyone willing to help. But just who could they get to help. Would it be Maleficent or Pete? Would it be another former member of the organization who got their heart? Or could it be that all hope was lost for the worlds. Either way, sora and his friends had their work cut out for them.

* * *

IN AN UNKNOWN WORLD

Kairi was now getting sicker than ever. It seemed like the effects of that heart stealing potion harmed her easier than they would anyone else. There was something that Axel left out when he told Sora and his friends about the potion. If it's consumed by anyone who is pure of heart. then the Heartless queen would have a certain amount of time to permanently overtake that vessels body.

It could only be a matter of days until the transformation was complete. But right now, she was being influenced by her spirit. The queen's spirit was powerful but not net overwhelming. At least not enough to have a permanent hold of her host. But enough that She could manipulate the hosts mind. Not having darkness in her heart until now made it so much easier for her to control Kairi.

"You have done well my dear girl." She said silently in the red haired girls mind. "But I need more hearts if I'm going to make my appearance."

"You'll get what you want Your highness." Kairi said. "But I might need to take care of some intruders first. We can't have anyone getting in my way, especially that fool, Sora."

"That's my girl." the queen purred.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Sorry about all the spoilers guys. But I need them to further the progress in my story.

Chapter 3 should be up on Tuesday, Leave some feedback please and I'll see you then.


	3. Falling Soldiers

Hello there everyone here is chapter 3 of sanctuary. I know that it's been a while since I updated but I'm ready to update today. Hope you like it.

I don't claim kingdom hearts at all.

Chapter 3

Falling soldiers

The five of them split up to find anyone willing to give information about the heartless queen. It seemed like it would be a long shot especially since said queen has taken refuge in the princess of hearts. With Kairi under her influence and Merlin dead, it seemed like their quest would need an unbelievable miracle if they were to succeed.

Riku was wandering around when he saw what appeared to be bricks and piles of Junk where master Yen Sid's house should have been. Some of the bricks were smashed to pieces while the one's that remained intact were severely burned almost like charcoal. Some even appeared to be ashes on the ground or broken in half. Being the intelligent teen he was, he knew that it had to take more than one person to destroy that building. It would be impossible for even a master like Yen Sid to survive such a hostile attack. It was official, Radiant garden was now in ruins. As the silver haired teen prepared to leave he found himself surrounded by a group of dozens of shadow heartless. As quickly as they appeared they disappeared. Riku walked about 50 feet and was soon swallowed by a shadow of darkness, carrying him into the ground. It appeared that one by one the troops were falling.

* * *

Sora and Axel were searching for maleficent. They knew that if anyone had knowledge about the heartless queen it would be her. After all, as many times as sora confronted her and as much as she controlled the heartless, she had to know something about their queen. Maybe she would tell them about her. Maybe the witch would even help Sora and his friends save Kairi. They could dream couldn't they?

The two teens continued to look around the post apocalyptic world of Radiant garden, there were no signs of life to be seen, it was like the only survivors of those attacks were Leon and Yuffie.

"I don't see anyone around." Sora said to himself.

"Thanks for the news, captain obvious." Axel said sarcastically. Then he spotted a figure dead ahead. As they got closer the Silhouette was getting larger and clearer. Said silhouette appeared to be wearing a black dress and have hair that stuck out like a devil's horns. It was none other than maleficent one of the heartless' former masters. It seemed like Sora's mission was accomplished.

"Maleficent!" he called. But the witch didn't give any response. She just stood there, almost frozen in her footsteps. Sora went to her while Axel followed. The key blade wielder suspected that it could be a trap or an illusion that led into a trap. But he was going to find out what Maleficent knew and what he could do to help Kairi.

"S-S-Sora…" She called. Her voice was faint and raspy. "H-Help….me…"

As soon as they got to maleficent they saw that her legs were now stone and the rest of her body was flesh and blood. Something very serious was happening to her. It would only be a matter of time before the witch's body was turned into solid stone. Whatever she knew she would have to tell them promptly.

"Maleficent, do you know anything about the heartless queen?" Axel asked blatantly. She was still stuck in her position but of course was still willing to talk, not that she had much time.

"She is not a force to be tampered with." Maleficent began. "The heartless queen is a most terrifying force that should never be challenged by anyone. Not even someone as much of a threat as you. She can exist in any form she chooses and can house herself in any body she chooses. Unlike the darkness that I control, the queen can control a person with even the purest of hearts. That is why it chose your friend Kairi. "

She then handed Sora a Key-blade, it looked very similar to his only it was slightly smaller, and the edges were a lot sharper, they didn't look so but they were. Then she handed Axel yet another sword that looked like the one he had, only that it might be a little more powerful. It wasn't long before half of her upper body was covered in stone.

"Who did this to you?" Sora asked.

"It was her…" She said. "The heartless queen used her magic to turn my body into stone. Nautilus is the one responsible for her being unsealed from the darkness; you must defeat him before trying to rescue your friend. The only way you can defeat him is…" before she could finish her sentence, the rest of her body became stone cold. Was she really gone for good? Could she be brought back if Sora defeats the queen and saves Kairi.

* * *

"Now what do we do?" Axel asked. Sora thought and thought. He had to find out what to do to bring Kairi back.

"I guess we should meet up with the others and go to twilight town; maybe we can get reinforcement from there." Sora said.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Axel reluctantly agreed. They went back to the town square to wait for the others. Roxas and Namine were waiting there.

"Any luck finding maleficent?" Roxas asked. Sora's emotions were starting to get the better of him. He tried his best to keep his composure.

"Yeah, she told us all about the heartless queen and her power and about Nautilus releasing her from the abyss. " Sora answered.

"That's great!" Namine said. "So what happened? Where is maleficent?" Despite being his enemy, Sora found it extremely difficult to tell her and Roxas what happened to her.

"She… got turned to stone…" he answered dryly. There was no emotion from the boy. In fact, he was so overwhelmed with emotion that he couldn't show even one ounce of it. After finding out what happened to maleficent and how the queen got released from her prison, they were about to head to the gummi ship but was soon overcome with worry for riku's whereabouts. They decided to stick together to look for Riku. They searched all over the former Radiant garden but there was no sign of him or anyone for that matter. They went to Leon and Yuffie, Hoping they knew where their friend was. Unfortunately they didn't have great news

* * *

"Sorry, Sora but we haven't seen Riku since you guys arrived." Yuffie said.

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Yuffie replied. it looked like the adventure was getting tougher even though it was just starting. Kairi was possessed, Merlin was dead, Yen sid was nowhere to be found, Maleficent was turned to stone and Riku had gone missing. Once they boarded the gummi ship, the concerns started to rise.

'Who knew that trying to bring Kairi back was going to be this rough? Sora thought. Roxas turned to Sora to see if he would have any ideas about how to defeat their enemies.

"Any plans about how we can stop Nautilus and the queen?" Roxas queried.

"We're going to see if anyone in twilight town can help us." Sora answered.

"I just hope Riku is alright." Roxas commented.

* * *

IN THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS

The heartless queen, still in Kairi's body was flipping her new hair. Oh, how she loved her new body and how beautiful she looked in Kairi's body. She was looking for a way to summon the heartless and keep anyone from interfering with her plans. She saw some of the heartless coming back from Radiant garden; they were holding an unconscious Riku as they approached her not so gracious presence.

"I love how you foolish children think that you stand a chance against my magic." She said to Riku. He may have been unconscious but she thought that he could still hear what she was saying and she loved that thought.

"Your friend sora was a fool to challenge me, I am the queen of the heartless, My babies will not be overcome by a mere child, I will never be defeated by such a puny weapon like that pathetic keyblade of his. My babies are about to eliminate him right now. "She explained.

"_Enough! Leave Riku alone." _A voice called.

"You will be silent girl." the queen said. "You will never free your mind dear Kairi. Your friends will soon be no more. *Evil laugh*"

Riku was then transported to a dark force field. He was imprisoned in there along with King mickey Donald, and goofy.

That was chapter 3 everyone. I know that it wasn't as long as the others but hey, I'm a little lazy. Anyway chapter 4 should be up as soon as I can. See you. Please review.


	4. Welcome to Halloweentown:Sora the celeb

Hi everyone, It's me Animediva943 again with a new chapter of Sanctuary. It's been so long since I've updated and I feel bad that I couldn't anyway, Since Halloween is tomorrow, and I'm going to have a Halloween themed chap up for you all. Kind of a filler if you will. Enjoy.

Chapter 4

Welcome to Halloween town: Sora the celebrity

Sora and his friends were still pondering what to do about Riku and Maleficent. It appeared that fighting against the heartless queen was going to be much more difficult than they thought, however, With Roxas, Namine and Axel by his side, he wouldn't have to face this dangerous adventure on his own. While on the gummy ship, they found a new world that they had never seen before, and yet it had a familiar name, Halloween town. At first, sora thought that it was the same Halloween town with Jack'O lantern and his buddy's but as they landed they saw that it was different kind of Halloween town. This was indeed, a town where it was Halloween all year round.

As the quartet wandered the new world Sora became overwhelmed by how vast it was and all of the strange creatures that lived in it. On one hand he was fascinated by all of the different being in Halloween town, from goblins and ghosts to witches it was very interesting to say the least. However, because almost no one was human, it would be very difficult to tell who was a good guy and who was a bad guy.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything like this." Sora said, still captivated by the new world.

"Yeah, me either." Roxas replied. They wandered around and saw that there was a girl walking their way, she looked different from all the other people, and she appeared to be a human.

'I've never seen those people around before.' She thought. 'Maybe they're hear for the big festival.'

The girl was with her mother and grandmother when they saw Sora and his friends. Something about them in particular interested them. But they figured that they ought to mind their own business. But sora was interested in how a human can live in a town full of creatures of the night. So being the curious cat he was, he went over to the girl.

* * *

"Hi, there," he greeted. The red haired teenager turned to him and saw Sora. Little did either of them know, Sora was very popular amongst all of the worlds and pretty famous, especially after he defeated Xemnas and organization XII. Many people tend to dress as the key blade wielder.

"Look Marnie, it's another Sora costume, there sure are a lot these days." Her mother said.

"I don't know, this one looks very much like the real thing." Her grandmother said. Then she took the Key blade away from the boy. Sora was starting to get very irritated by the women now.

"Hey, give that back!" he ordered as he reached for it. Marnie's grand mother turned around and began to examine the key blade for any signs of it being real or fake. This made the other teen get embarrassed because they barely knew sora and were already pissing him off.

Axel, Namine and Roxas saw what was happening and wanted to feel bad but all they could really do was laugh at the situation. After all, it was a funny sight to see.

The old woman examined that keyblade as thoroughly as she possibly could. She was very surprised to see that it was real. Then she turned to her daughter and Marnie and whispered to them. Although Sora couldn't really understand what in the world just happened he decided it was best for him to stay out of this one. Then after their discussion, all three of them turned to him.

"Is it true?" Marnie asked. "Are you really the Sora; The same Sora who defeated Ansem the wise?"

Sora couldn't believe that people in this new world had any clue that he existed, let alone about his fight with Xemnas. It looked to him like he was starting to become quite popular.

"Y-Yeah, that's me." He answered. Then the other residents of Halloween town turned around and saw the young boy and his friends. It was very awkward to have so many strange looking creatures stare at them the way they were. Then after a minute of awkward staring, they cheered loudly for the quartet.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!" The crowd shouted. Then something else unexpected happened. A huge, extravagant celebration was held in honor of young Sora.

The party was lively and filled with fun and interesting games. It had a costume Contests, Bobbing for apples, street performing and of course a parade featuring people dressed as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and goofy. It was one of the best celebrations that they could have had. No heartless or nobodies, all they did was have a relaxing day in Halloween town. So they thought.

* * *

IN THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS

"Send my babies out to deal with Sora and those fools right now!" Kairi ordered. "I cannot afford for him to interfere in my plans."

The same cloaked teenage boy that was at King Mickey's castle bowed down and did what he was told.

"Yes, my mistress." He said. Then he blew a whistle that called various old forms of heartless as well as some new forms, some of them were the same forms that Sora and the gang fought before, others appeared to be human, those were known as clones. They transported to Halloween town and went to fight off Sora and his friends.

Back in the new world the four teens were having the greatest time in Halloweentown, they had no Idea that there was a place where it could the same holiday every day all year round. Maybe they could find a Christmas world where it was always Christmas. They could dream couldn't they?

But none of them, not even Marnie could count on what was coming at them. It wasn't the heartless or nobodies, Oh, no. Kalamar was approaching Halloween town bent on destroying it once and for all. Will he succeed or can Sora deal with him and confirm that he is a strong of a warrior as they say.

Chapter 4 end.

Well everyone that was chapter 4, not as long as the others but that's how I planned it. Anyway chapter 5 should be up when I can put it up, leave feedback and see you soon.


End file.
